During fabrication of semiconductor products, it is necessary to determine whether particular semiconductor equipment functioning properly. Often, this involves collecting a variety of diagnostic data from the semiconductor equipment, which can be analyzed to determine whether the equipment is functioning properly. In many cases, such semiconductor equipment can be include subsystems called “chambers.” The chambers produce data values that are processed together to determine whether the semiconductor equipment is functioning properly. One method of collecting data is to establish separate connections between a data collector and semiconductor equipment for each chamber. However, there may be drawbacks associated with such data collection methods, including excessive use of bandwidth and inefficient use of packet space.